Spleen
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: [OneShot] Quand Cutler Beckett sombre dans la mélancolie... Songfic Slash extraFluffy Beckington ]


Title: Spleen

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: tout public

Characters: Lord Beckett et James Norrington

Pairing: Beckington...? "

Summary: Quand Cutler Christian Beckett sombre dans la mélancolie (mélancolie - Spleen en anglais pour les pas-bilingues XD)

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: en fait, les auteurs de fanfics qui développent leurs disclaimers sont des vrais mazos. Je ne vois pas l'interêt qu'on peut tirer du fait de dire l'inavouable, la chose qui nous fait mal: les personnages que nous nous amusons à maltraiter, à modeler, à faire évoluer dans nos "apperçus de cerveau" qu'on appelle Fanfics, eh bah eux, eh bah ils ne nous appartiennent pas. Je dirai, c'est bien mieux comme ça, parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Beckett serait actuellement en kilt écossais, torse-nu et enchaîné à son lit en train de chanter la marseillaise avec son magnifique accent anglais bave. Mais je m'égare. Voilà un disclaimer qui s'eternise, alors je vais abréger et dire une chose qui me fait mal. Les personnages de Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Disney, et monsieur Walt se gardera bien de faire essayer la mode écossaise à Beckett... à mon plus grand regret. Même la chanson que j'utilise ne m'appartient pas. Spleen, paroles et musique de Christophe Maé. Très jolie chanson d'ailleurs. Au final, la seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est mon clavier que je maltraite à frapper dessus comme une démente, mon écran qui a deux ou trois pixels qui sont partis en vacances aux bahamas et ma connexion internet foireuse qui ne va pas se priver d'accompagner lesdits pixels d'écran. Voilà. C'est dit. Je me sens déjà mieux.

La lune filtrait sa pâle lumiere à travers le hublot ouvert de la chambre et venait s'échouer sur les draps du lit. Il était presque 3h. Tout était calme. Rien ne bougeait à part les vagues de l'océan et le roulis du navire.

L'homme était completement immobile. Les seuls mouvements qu'il faisait se résumaient à sa respiration lente et profonde. Il ne dormait pas. Il était même bien éveillé. Il observait le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Il était adossé contre le mur, sur son lit. Ses yeux bleu-gris semblaient scruter quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir.

Et pourtant, même lui ne voyait pas.

Lord Cutler Christian Beckett n'était pas un sentimental. D'habitude, du moins. Il avait ce perpetuel air froid et neutre. Mais, à force de cacher ses sentiments lorsqu'il était en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, ces mêmes sentiments ne faisaient que reculer pour mieux l'assaillir lorsqu'il était seul.

Il haïssait la nuit pour ça. Il fallait qu'il dorme, mais si quelque chose n'allait pas ou, au contraire, allait trop bien dans la journée, il n'en dormait presque pas. C'était ainsi. Et cette lacune insomniaque l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Mais pour le moment, l'agacement était le cadet de ses soucis. Pour le moment, il sentait son coeur submergé par la mélancolie.

_Emmène-moi_

_Emmène-moi_

_Voir d'autres couleurs..._

Ces deux dernieres semaines avaient été assez bouleversantes. Le retour de Norrington à Port Royal, sa montée en tant qu'Amiral... et ses demandes d'entretien de plus en plus fréquentes. Beckett ne se l'avouait pas, mais il savait qu'il aimait pardessus tout lorsque James s'asseillait devant son bureau et le regardait avec ses beaux yeux marrons. Ce regard devant lequel Christian se sentait totalement vulnérable. Ce regard qui semblait lire dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Il le haïssait pour ça. Et pourtant, la sensation d'être exposé et sans défense ne lui était pas si désagréable que ça.

C'était là tout son probleme: il ne savait plus quel coté écouter. Lord Beckett aurait certainement fait punir Norrington pour ce regard trop insistant... Mais Cutler ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ses sentiments.

Et quels sentiments d'ailleurs? Ca ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, certainement pas ! Lord Beckett ne ressentait que la soif de pouvoir... oui, mais Cutler...

_Emmène-moi_

_Emmène-moi_

_Voir d'autres couleurs..._

Il soupira. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. James Norrington était un soldat. Il était un pion dans le grand échiquier de l'éradication de la menace pirate dans les caraïbes. Et un pion devait être sacrifié si necessaire. Il savait qu'il devrait de toute façon le sacrifier un jour ou l'autre. Et le fait de lui avoir donné l'ordre de rejoindre le hollandais volant à l'aube le montrait bien.

S'il y avait mutinerie, James étant le plus haut gradé à bord, il serait tué. Etrangement, Lord Beckett n'en avait que faire. Mais Cutler souffrait.

_Spleen,_

_Pluie du coeur_

_Le tourment brouille mes heures_

_Spleen quand vient le soir_

_Les fantômes de la nuit tissent mon histoire..._

Beckett regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 4 heure moins le quart. L'heure fatidique approchait. L'heure où il ne tiendrai plus et où il ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes. Et c'était cette heure-là qui lui faisait peur. Car c'était l'heure où il pouvait agir sans réfléchir, et faire des choses inconsidérées.

_Spleen,_

_Pluie du coeur_

_C'est toujours à la même heure_

_Spleen,_

_Ennemi du soir_

_J'ère comme une ombre à la recherche de lueur dans le noir..._

Sans trop y penser, il s'était levé et habillé. Il avait prit sa flasque de Brandy et l'avait bu. L'alcool n'était pas une solution. Mais Lord Beckett s'en servait pour faire taire Cutler.

La lumiere de la lune faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa chemise ouverte. Il resta sans bouger un instant.

"Et maintenant?" dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un. Pourtant, il était seul. Horriblement seul. Et cette solitude lui faisait mal. Mais il savait qu'il devrait s'en accomoder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

James Norrington... Un simple pion... Un simple pion, et la seule personne capable de remédier à sa solitude.

_Toi l'âme soeur_

_Douceur, rose de ma vie_

_Fleur du bonheur..._

_Viens me dire les mots_

_Qui sauront panser mes douleurs..._

"Et maintenant..." ces deux mots se répercutaient à l'infini sur sa solitude. Suspendus en l'air, attendant une chute qui ne viendrait pas. Suspendus à l'infini. "Et maintenant, rien."

L'anglais poussa un soupir. 4 heure. L'heure tant redoutée était arrivée.

Il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

"Et maintenant, tu vas lever tes grosses fesses et aller le voir avant qu'il soit trop tard."

Il leva la tête. "Non."

"Tu ne peux pas rester bêtement là, à ne rien faire, alors que demain tu ne le reverras sans doutes plus jamais."

Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non."

"De quoi as-tu peur, hein? Nombre de directeurs ou grands gradés de l'armée se servent de leurs sujets comme d'objets sexuels. Tu ne serai pas le premier."

"Il n'est pas un objet sexuel."

"Avoue seulement que cette idée te répugne..."

"Tais-toi..."

"Allons, tu ne peux pas ignorer l'effet que te fait ce regard sur ton corps, et chaque contact physique, même si c'est plutôt rare, te grise et te rend fou..."

"Tais-toi !"

"Rappelle-toi ce que tu as ressenti lorsqu'il a passé le seuil de ta porte quand il t'a ramené le coeur..."

"Va t'en !"

"Rappelle-toi ses longs cheveux sales et sa barbe..."

"Laisse-moi tranquille !" hurla-t-il littéralement.

"Alors va le voir !" répondit-il sur le même ton.

"Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille !"

Il prit la flasque et la lança devant lui sans vraiment voir où elle atterirait. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé et Beckett ressentit une vive douleur juste au dessus de l'oeil. Il porta instinctivement ses deux mains à la source de la douleur, et sentit un liquide chaud s'en échapper.

"Parbleu..."

_Toi l'âme soeur_

_Douceur, miel de ma vie_

_Bouquet de fleur..._

_Viens pansez les moments menés_

_Voir d'autres couleurs..._

"MiLord...?"

Beckett se figea. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Ce n'était pas Mercer. Non. C'était l'objet de ses insomnies. C'était Norrington.

"Retournez vous coucher, Amiral."

La tête hirsute passa l'entrebâillement de la porte et afficha un air inquiet.

"Ca ne va pas?"

"Si, tout va bien, retournez vous coucher."

Une bougie vint éclairer l'interieur de la pièce. Le sang s'écoulait abondament de la plaie, et Beckett peinait à le retenir.

"Vous êtes blessé !"

"Non, non. Tout va bien."

James s'approcha du Lord à grands pas. Il était vêtu de sa grande chemise blanche qui n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon car elle avait dû être enfilée à la hâte. Le noeud de cravate n'était pas fait, et les deux bandes de tissus pendaient de chaque coté de sa nuque. La chemise n'était pas completement fermée, laissant apparaître une partie infime du torse de l'amiral, mais cela suffit à faire s'emballer le coeur du Lord.

"Je crois vous avoir donné un ordre, Amiral."

Il s'agenouilla à coté de Beckett et lui prit une main pour dégager la plaie.

"Comment avez-vous fait ça?"

"je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien."

"La plaie n'a pas l'air méchante mais elle saigne beaucoup..."

"Amiral ! Retournez vous coucher !" dit Beckett d'un ton autoritaire, détachant chacun de ses mots pour être sûr qu'il comprenne bien.

"Non Milord. vous êtes blessé. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous vider de votre sang seul dans votre cabine."

Il y eut un long silence. Beckett fixait Norrington d'une façon dont il ne se savait pas capable, se permettant de le faire en pensant être caché par la lueur fébrile et tremblante de la bougie.

_Spleen..._

_Pluie du coeur_

_Le silence est pesanteur._

_Spleen_

_Quand vient le soir_

_Les fantômes unis brûlent mon territoire..._

Lorsque James appliqua la compresse sur le front ouvert de Beckett, celui-ci ferma les yeux et serra les dents. La douleur n'était pas horrible, mais seulement désagréable. Il était assis, appuyé contre le mur, Norrington accroupi à coté de lui. Ce fut lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il remarqua que James ne portait pas sa perruque. Ses cheveux bruns et longs étaient retenus en arriere par une queue de cheval mal faite, les petits cheveux dréssés en l'air et ceux près des oreilles s'obstinant à ne pas rentrer dans les rangs. Il sourit. La derniere fois qu'il l'avait vu sans perruque, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait ramené le coeur.

Cela lui rappella que lui non plus n'avait pas sa perruque. Et que c'était sans doutes la premiere fois que Norrington le voyait ainsi.

James retira doucement la compresse et observa Beckett sans rien dire. Il baissa doucement les yeux sur le torse de l'anglais, et essuya le sang qui avait coulé dessus.

Beckett ferma instinctivement les yeux. Même à travers le tissus, il sentait la chaleur de la main de James, et cette chaleur était un pâle reflet de celle qui irradiait tout son corps en ce moment même.

Il y eut un autre silence, et la main de James cessa tout mouvement. Beckett sentait la respiration de l'amiral sur sa peau. Il ne bougea pas. James retira lentement sa main. Beckett l'attrapa et regarda James dans les yeux d'une façon trop sincère.

"Restez..."

_Spleen,_

_Pluie du coeur..._

_Solitude, triste langueur_

_Spleen..._

_Ennemi du soir_

_J'vois mes pensées broyer du noir, ô desespoir..._

Norrington le regarda sans rien dire. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux. Beckett l'avait peut être rêvée... peut être pas? Si, sans doutes. Il prenait ses désirs pour une réalité. Fantasme. Fantasme...

Il fronça doucement les sourcils lorsque James posa sa main sur son genoux. Ce contact était tellement inattendu que s'il ne possédait pas une grande maîtrise de son corps, il en aurait sursauté.

"Je suis là, tout va bien..."

Beckett se redressa, passa ses mains sur le dos de James et se serra contre lui. L'alcool lui brûlait encore la gorge. Il ne se sentait plus obligé de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et il savait que le nectar n'était pas pour rien. James posa une main sur l'épaule de Cutler, et l'autre main dans sa nuque, caressant doucement les petits cheveux derriere ses oreilles.

_Toi l'âme soeur_

_Douceur, rose de ma vie_

_Fleur du bonheur..._

_Viens me dire les mots_

_Qui sauront panser mes douleurs._

Plus rien au monde n'existait alors. Rien sauf cette main sur son épaule, ces doigts s'entortillant dans ses cheveux et ce torse chaud contre le sien. L'odeur de cirage des bottes de James, mêlée à son odeur musquée, sa peau douce et son coeur contre le sien. Beckett posa son menton sur l'épaule de Norrington.

"Je ne comprend pas ce que je fais..." dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

L'amiral haussa doucement les épaules.

"Il existe beaucoup de choses impossibles à comprendre."

"J'aimerai les comprendre..."

Il y eut un silence.

"Renoncez."

La voix grave et douce de Norrington s'imisca dans chaque pore de la peau du Lord, vint titiller chaque nerf, se mêla à son sang, pénétra chaque muscle et s'impregna dans ses os. Il su qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarasser de cette voix, et qu'elle viendrait le hanter encore longtemps. Jusqu'à sa mort.

_Toi l'âme soeur_

_Douceur, miel de ma vie_

_Bouquet de fleurs..._

_Viens panser les moments menés_

_Voir d'autres couleurs..._

Ils restèrent enlaçés un temps infini. C'aurait pu être trois minutes comme trois heures, peut être plus. Dans ce genre d'instants, on perd la notion du temps. Beckett revint à la réalité lorsque Norrington posa sa main sur son ventre. Un contact franc. Un contact direct. Jamais il ne sentit autant de frissons le parcourir en même temps. Mais le contact fut très vite rompu.

Norrington se leva, et tendit une main à Beckett. Après un instant d'hésitation, ce dernier s'en saisit.

"le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir."

"mais..."

Norrington se rapprocha brusquement de lui. Il posa une main sur la hanche du Lord et baissa la tête pour le regarder, car il était très grand.

"laissez-moi juger de ce qui est bon pour vous, étant en pleine possession de mes facultés."

"qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là?" demanda l'anglais en fronçant les sourcils.

Les levres de James se posèrent sur les siennes comme s'il vivait un rêve. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre quoique ce soit, elles étaient parties. Lorsque Cutler rouvrit les yeux, James humait ses deux doigts. Il le regarda d'un air neutre.

"vous avez bu.

- hein?

- vous avez bu.

- oh... pas tellement..."

Un autre silence passa.

_Toi l'âme soeur_

_Douceur, rose de ma vie_

_Fleur du bonheur..._

_Viens me dire les mots_

_Qui sauront panser mes douleurs..._

"vous devriez aller dormir. Demain nous avons rendez-vous avec Davy Jones."

Le coeur de Beckett se serra à la mention de cette réalité. Demain, James sera sur le Hollandais Volant. Il soupira.

"vous avez raison. Aidez-moi à aller jusqu'à mon lit."

Beckett s'allongea, et Norrington resta un instant à le regarder sans rien dire.

Puis, il tourna les talons, souffla la bougie, et partit. Laissant Beckett seul.

"moment opportun gaché" chuchota-t-il en se retournant. "dommage..."

_Toi l'âme soeur_

_Douceur, miel de ma vie_

_Bouquet de fleurs..._

_Viens panser les moments menés_

_Voir d'autres couleurs..._

Beckett ne trouva le sommeil qu'aux premiers rayons de l'aube. Et Norrington ne le trouva pas.

_Emmène-moi_

_Emmène-moi..._

_Voir d'autres couleurs..._

**_Fin._**

**Nota:**  
- Christian est le deuxieme prénom de Beckett.  
- Beckett tient très mal l'alcool.  
- Ce ne sont pas les levres de Norrington qui se sont posées sur la bouche de Beckett mais ses doigts, pour voir s'il avait bu.  
- Ils ne s'en sont jamais reparlé, puisque le lendemain James était muté sur le Hollandais Volant et que c'est là qu'il est mort.


End file.
